


Mystery

by stillslightlynerdy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wonders why it is that Kennedy might love her. This is an old video, circa 2006 or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery




End file.
